ChANTs Of A Lifetime
by mhana23
Summary: what if chyna gets to be a popstar, and and fletcher finally decides to tell her about his feelings for her what will she say will she like him back and come back? suck at summaries but please read and review


**Hey guys this is my first Oneshot and it's a long oneshotI wrote and this title is an actual episode and please REVIEW!**

ChANTs Of A Lifetime

0

( In The Ant Farm )

Chyna: Omg I can't believe it the McClain sisters are coming to the Ant Farm to perform their newest single.

Olive: maybe I can show them some of my moves ( dances like in fANTsey girl)

Chyna: well anyways I can't wait till they come

Fletcher: what's the big deal their just musician like any other musician

Chyna; just musicians they are like my idol!

Olive; yeah I love their song perfect mistake its AWESOME!

( they go in the hallway )

Lexi; oh your so beautiful and I love your hair ( talking to herself in the mirror )

Chyna; ok she has got to stop doing that. Wait omg their they come

Chyna: ( tries to come up and talk to them with fletcher and olive behind her but lexi pushes them aside

Lexi: move aside stupid Ants

Laurin; hey im laurin and you are …..

Lexi: my names lexi but people call me lextrodenari

Chyna: nobody calls you that

Syerra: so do you guys know where the Ant Farm is

Olive: oh come with me and ill show you

Lexi: seriously you come here to sing to some stupid Ants ughh! ( walkes away )

( in the Ant Farm )

Laurin: this place is nice

Syerra: so who would like to volunteer

Chyna: Oh! Oh! Me! Me!

Syerra: ok come on up

Laurin; ok everyone we are going to sing our song perfect mistake

( they are singing )

Fletcher: go chyna!

( they finish singing )

**Aurthor's Note : sorry didn't write the lyrics I was in a rush**

Laurin: that was amazing Chyna your really good

Chyna: aww thanks!

Syerra; So chyna I have an idea would you like to perform and go on tour with us your really good

Chyna: really omg I can't believe it. Yes!

Syerra: great but first you have to ask your parents

Chyna: oh now that's a problem but I think I can make him agree

( at Chyna's house )

Chyna: hey dad can I ask you about something

Darryl: if its about some new dress or leggings you have to buy it with your own money

Chyna: no its…. What if I got to perform on a live concert and go to tour with a celebrity

Darryl: sure if you were old enogh but your not so NO!

Chyna: please dad this is my one chance to show the world my talent, please ill buy you all the steak you want

Darryl: really wait no your not tricking me

Chyna: dad please, please, please, pleaseee!

Darryl: fine

Chyna: oh thank you thank you thank you! I need to go pack

( at the Ant Farm )

Fletcher: olive I cant let chyna leave, I love her! And every time I try to tell her I get nervous

Olive: you need to tell her before she leaves

Fletcher: yeah your right

Chyna: hey guys guess what my dad said yes! I am going to Las Vegas

Fletcher: looks sad and tries not to cry

Chyna: Fletcher what's wrong why do you look sad

Olive: gives him a look

Fletcher: he knew that look meant tell her but he was too nervous. ''Oh it's nothing it's just that I'm going to miss you

He genteelly pulls her into a long tight hug

Chyna: I'm going to miss you

Fletcher: me too

Then olive and fletcher hug chyna

Olive: promise me that you'll call me everyday

Chyna: I promise

Chyna: well I guess this is goodbye, bye guys

( leaves the Ant Farm )

Olive: why didn't you tell her ( slaps his arm )

Fletcher: Owww! I was too nervous and besides she well never love me its hopeless but ill never stop loving her ( starts to cry )

Olive: oh brother

( at Las Vegas in the hotel )

Chyna: WOW! This place is amazing!

Darryl: yeah oh look burrito cart ( goes to the cart )

Chyna: roles her eyes

Chyna: I miss olive and fletcher

Laurin and Syerra come

Laurin: so you like this place

Chyna: like it, I love it! Its like a palace

Syerra: yeah but when your used to it, it feels like your home

Chyna: well ill go unpack my bags and get ready for tomorrows concert and tour

( at her room)

Chyna: looks like I am going to stay here for awhile

Chyna: picks up a picture of her, Fletcher, and Olive

Chyna: looks at the picture and smiles and begins to have flashbacks of the fun times she had with them. "im going to miss you guys a lot"

( at the Ant Farm )

Fletcher: I miss chyna so much

Angus: dude get over it we all miss her but we are not crying like babies

Olive: NOT HELPING!

Angus: sorry

Fletcher: ill go after her

Angus: dude were like five hundred miles away from her

Fletcher: I have an idea maybe we can ask chyna's mom to drive us

Olive: but didn't she go with chyna

Fletcher: no she didn't because of her work

Angus: well what are we waiting for, let's go!

( at chyna's house )

Roxanne: opens the door

Roxanne: oh hey guys why did you guys come here

Fletcher: we want you to a favor for us

Roxanne: sure anything for chyna's friends

Fletcher: can u drive us to Las Vegas were chyna is

Roxanne: sure but why?

Angus: Fletcher loves Chyna and wants her to come back

Fletcher: Angus!

Angus: hey I'm saying the truth

Roxanne: well sure come on in th car and I will drive you

Olive: uh mam don't you think you should change first

Roxanne: why ( looks at what she's wearing and finds she's wearing pajamas ) oh ill be right back

( back in chyna's hotel room)

Chyna: im going to take a shower I smell like steak from all that steak my dad ate

Chyna: goes to take a shower

( in the car )

Olive: are we their yet?

Roxanne: no but were almost their

Olive: ok how about now

Angus: I never thought I would say this but will you shutup!

Olive: pouts

Olive: I miss chyna so much now I don't have anybody to make hats for my turtles anymore

Fletcher: I just hope she comes back

( Webster High School )

Lexi: finally some peace and quiet without those pesky little Ants ruining my life

Paisly: actually I kinda miss them

Lexi: roles her eyes

( in the car )

Roxanne: hey guys were their

They get out of the car

Fletcher: come on guys lets go

( in chyna's room )

Chyna: I want to go do something maybe I could hang out with Laurin and Syerra ( leaves the room)

Chyna: (she sees fletcher, olive, angus, and her mom!

Chyna: she walkes up to them

Chyna: what are you guys doing here

Olive: we want you to come back and fletcher wants to tell you something ( pushes fletcher to chyna)

Chyna: yeah Fletcher what is it ?

Fletcher: umm can we talk somewhere else

Chyna: ok

Fletcher: I want you to come back

Chyna: I know fletcher I miss you guys too but im living my dream I want to come back but I can't

Fletcher: please Chyna I love you

Chyna: you.. you love me

Fletcher: yeah, I have been in love with you since the day we met but I was too afraid to tell you

Chyna: I love you too

Fletcher: you do

Chyna: yeah I had a crush on you since you saved our lives in Australia I was impressed

Fletcher: impressed Hugh

Chyna: giggles and roles her eyes

Fletcher: so would you like to come back

Chyna: yes I guess I would

Fletcher: so would you like to go out sometime when we go back home you know to the movies

Chyna: sure

Flatcher: ( smiles at chyna) now that were going out I can finally do this ( he passionately kisses her)

Chyna: kisses back

They broke apart after some time

Fletcher: Chyna I live and will always till the day I die

Chyna: I love you to fletcher

( they hug)

Fletcher: shall we ( he held up his arm)

Chyna: we shall

Olive: aww look at them they are so adorable together

Angus: yeah and so are we ( he hugs olive )

Olive: ughh!

Roxanne: true love conquers all

Olive: yes it does, yes it does

**Hey guys hoped you liked my oneshot please review!**


End file.
